A Laughable Conclusion
by fire-dragonz
Summary: Note- Had one mild swear word A conversation and situation between batman and his greatest foe the joker. I made it so it was trying to get across the relationship they have. It was intended to be non romantic but take it whatever way u want lol.


A crowded city submerged in darkness, overwhelmed with fear each waking day. Never knowing which madman would terrorise the town, not aware if the dark knight would always be there to save the day. It was a dark city infested with all sorts of people but right now only two of the Gothamites had an relevance. It was down to those two men to either save every person from a dreadful death or to murder everyone without a single thought.

"We have to stop bumping into each other like this bats," laughed the delirious Joker.

"Hand over the control!" Batman replied vehemently.

"You know, we should do lunch sometime. Get to really know one another. Seems to me each time we meet I end up with a burst lip and a one way ticket back to Arkham," the clown continued.

"The bombs you've planted will destroy everything and everyone Joker!" Batman growled.

A shocked expression overwhelmed his usual deadly smile and the remote began tot tremble in his chalk white hands.

"Rr…really? I'd never thought about it that way… Sheesh you really are a dork knight, I planted the bombs over the city myself I think I know what they are capable batsy!" the joker laughed, regaining his regular expression.

"YOU WILL KILL EVERY SINGLE PERSON! Surely there must be someone out there you care for!?!" Batman yelled and then turned his gaze to the lights of the city that the large dam overlooked.

"On the contrary, I can't wait to blow those morsels to smithereens. Then I twill be just you and I, the Joker and the Batman. Oh we'll have so much fun, they'd be no distractions. No Arkham for me to go to, no other villains for you to fight. Our full focus would revolve around each other," answered the purple suited man.

Batman was taken aback by his arch-enemy's words. He had always known the Joker to be possessive and was aware that he was the only being who could truly apprehend and counterattack the clown's actions but was this truly the length that the psychopath was willing to go to?

Batman slowly considered how to continue the conversation. He needed to get the controls away from the joker.

"And then what would we do joker? What is it you truly want from me? You are out to kill me but there is an underlining emotion to it all? Tell me what it is you really want."

"Don't give up the nightshift bats, you didn't seriously think you could go all psychologist on me did ya? Thanks to you I've had hundreds of stuck up doctors trying to open up my head and fill me with supposed cures for my 'illness'…"

"… Tell me! Your always talking about us! Explain what you mean! What am I to you?!?" Batman interrupted, and forgetting his careful approach he launched forward and grabbed the lunatic by the throat.

"Now, now. You don't want my finger to slip do you?" the Joker wheezed, that blood red smile still creasing his face.

The Dark Knight sighed and let go off the green haired madman.

His smirk had reduced soldiers to cowardly little kids yet batman stood still and unaffected. This man had mercilessly and scarred various people he loved and they're had been so many occasions when anger had overpowered him and he wanted nothing more than to rip the laughing loon apart. However this emotion was different; it was most definitely still anger, he feared it would corrupt him. He was so frustrated, he'd always been able to figure out the Joker's motives, he always knew the way the clown worked but what he really wanted to know he could just not figure out and the idea of the man himself revealing it was practically impossible.

Or so he'd thought.

"Ha, just look at us. We're like something out of some comic book! I mean for God sake you're a hero that dresses up as a bat, I mean what was wrong with the police uniform! Too boring for ya? And as for me… well, just look at me. I mean come on, really? I fell in a tub of acid, my hair went green, my skin went white and a blood red smile is a permanent feature on my face. Life's a real bitch ain't it Bats?"

For once, the joker's piercing green eyes did not resemble the eye's of a maniac, he looked … normal.

They say you can see a man's soul through his eyes and as batman looked at the criminal mastermind he saw sheer sadness and emptiness. A part of him wanted to feel pity, the other knew that there was no room for pity within the corrupted man.

" You know you and I are the same."

The line took the dark knight by surprise and he stared at the king of chaos quizzically.

"There is only one real difference. Your insanity drove you down a law-abiding path of good whereas mine led me to a life of crime," he explained.

Continuing he walked closer to Batman, "People are always trying to pick away at me, wanting to get to know me. They ask me about my past desperately wishing to discover how I turned out as messed up as I am today. The funny thing is I truly have no idea. Maybe I was an uprising gangster, a gifted henchman, maybe I was a failing comedian or perhaps a thieving chemical engineer who knows and who cares? Why dwell on the past, everyone of those memories ends in a cesspit of sorrow so why focus on it. This is what I am now.

As far as I'm concerned my life begun as soon as I emerged from that sizzling pool of acid. "

"So you think we are connected due to our pasts. Is that it? Am I forever to know you as the Joker, if you destroy the city will the only remains be The Batman and The Joker?" the heroine inclined.

"Call me whatever you like. I'm past the point of obsessing who you really are under that mask. It would ruin the fun if I knew, and as for the two of us. You now that's how it was always suppose to be."

"Do you recall that conversation we shared about how one day one of our lives would end at the hand of the other?" batman asked.

"Of course I do, I'd never forget one of our delightful conversations. That was the time I disabled Gorden's kid and kidnapped the Commissioner in order to prove a point. My initial plan failed but a day well spent all in all," the Joker smiled.

Bruce felt his blood boil at the cheery tone in the clown's voice as he spoke of the pain that he inflicted on the Gordon family. With great effort he swallowed his anger and replied.

" Say you do destroy Gotham, what do you intend us to do. A fight to the death?"

"I guess it will all just be part of the surprise," laughed the Joker.

"Now. Where was I? Ah yes. Destroying the city."

He chirpily walked over to the remote that had previously been dropped when the batman launched at him.

Picking it up carelessly, he looked at the city, cracked his fingers and began to move them towards the button.

"No!" cried the caped crusader. Pushing the joker to the railings of the Cliffside.

"The only way to stop it is to kill me! Go on! Do it I dare ya! A batarang to the throat and I'm a goner! Why … won't … you…kill … ME!???!!!"

"Your crazy!" whispered the world's greatest detective, for once a trace of fear could be heard in his voice.

"If I weren't crazy I'd be insane!" cackled the homicidal maniac.

Batman held the Joker's collar in one hand, in reached for a batarang with the other. Holding it close to the chalky white throat he prepared for the blood that would soon be oozing from his arch nemesis.

"Come on bats, don't do this again. You get me all excited and then you crush me back down tot the ground again with your heroic 'I won't kill anyone' personality. It's my life over thousands of Gothamites. The odds aren't in my favour," the clown reasoned.

"Why do you want me to kill you?" the Batman whispered into his ear, his teeth clenched and furiously trembling.

"It would make me feel alive. You're the only one who has ever done that Batman, you're the only one who makes me feel alive. I live for laughter and fun, I make happy items into mass weapons of destruction. I kill without thought for the good of art. I formulate plans that are beyond my understanding. I am a genius who knows everything about everything yet nothing of myself. Do it batsy I dare ya! Finish this! Everyone is depending on you!"

"If I do it I will be just as bad as you! I will be pleasing you!" the dark knight yelled.

"You always please me batman. For a guy that can't tell a joke from a novel you always knew just how to make me laugh and fill me with joy. You needed me and I needed you but that's finished now, it's over."

"I won't."

"Suit yourself, here goes!"

The Joker clicked the bright red button marked KABOOM and watched as fireworks lit the sky.

"What do you think? The personalised Joker and Batman face cost me a fair amount."

"WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME!?" Batman screamed viciously.

"I think it's time for our fight to the death now batman. No better way to start a one on one war than with a big bang of fire clouding our hometown," The Joker grinned and took the blood covered knife from his pocket.

I'm not sure whether to end it like this, if stated it as complete but if u think i should add alternative endings i will. Thankin u :D xx


End file.
